Mobile Suit Gundam: Resurrection of Neo Zeon
by Orochi
Summary: Read it...dont be lazy.


MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM  
  
"Resurrection of Neo Zeon"  
  
The year was Universal Century 0179, exactly one hundred years since the One Year War occured between the Duchy of Zeon and the Earth Federal Forces. Things  
  
had drastically changed since the year 0079. Mobile Suits had been downscaled after the massive battle between the Xi gundam, and the Penelope. In 0093,the greatest hero in the history of Zeon died in combat with his long time rival, Amuro Ray.Though what happened to them is a mystery its self,the last that was known to have happened was the Sazabi and Nu engaging in space combat,and, throughout the course of combat....both suits were destroyed,and, Char along with Amuro disappeared into the vastness of space. In 0153,the Earth Federal Forces and the Zanscare Empire near the end of their battle,but the League Militaire,an associate  
  
of the Earth Federal Forces, begins to engage in serious combat.This year saw the role out of the Victory 2 Gundam (V2),the most powerful scaled down of its kind,specializing in speed,making it a very deadly Gundam. Now the Earth Federation has gained supreme control over all space colonies and earth. Their special elite unit,the Chromestars,have ensured the death grip doesnt loosen.They have acquired some of the most powerful mobile suits for combat,they have also broken the mobile suit downscale treaty,lifted in 0176 by Edward Whize,the president of the Earth Federation. This action was taken to ensure the power of the Earth Federation would not be challenged. However,little did the Earth Federation know about a giant militant force that had been growing since the destruction of the Zanscare Empire.....Neo- Zeon.  
  
-The Universal Trade Conference-  
  
Edward sat in his office discussing trade rules and negotiations with the vice foreign minister of Russia, Zchesh Kuishnov. There had been dispute on wether Germany should be aloud to participate in the trade confrence that would commence in a few weeks.Germany had violated a trade law with Side 4 by sending them a few earth minerals.At this time,Side 4 was a colony for exiled humanoids and spacenoids.  
  
Kuishnov:"Measter Whize,I would like for you to reconsider your position on the affairs at hand. I assure you we had the best intentions when we sent the minerals to Side 4. I had family that were put there for unjust reasons  
  
Whize:"Mr. Kuishnov,you were fully aware that under no circumstances should trade occur between earth or colony to Side 4. This rule was established in order to ensure that the inhabitants didnt gain any power to rebel and hopefully,in the end,eliminate them."  
  
Kuishnov: "BUT THAT IS ABSURD!!! HOW CAN YOU RULE A GOVERNMENT WITH SUCH UNJUST CRUELTY!"  
  
Whize:"Mr. Kuishnov,take your seat...remember who your superior is in this room!  
  
You are too simple a person to understand my ways of thinking.You barely qualify as a human.Hahahaha.  
  
Kuishnov:"You are nothing more than a cold-hearted monster out to fulfill your own lusts and greed!"  
  
Whize:"Another word from you and I will have you thrown in prison for threatening a government official,and to make it worse,the leader of the Earth Federation."  
  
Kuishnov: "You are no better than that heartless beast of the past...Ghiren Zabi!"  
  
Whize:"How dare you compare me to that Zeon scum! Officers,throw this filthy beast into the prison where he belongs."  
  
Kuishnov: "How dare you! I have done nothing against you!"  
  
Whize:"Another word and it will be execution,now hold your tongue."  
  
Kuishnov remained silent as he was taken from the room and into a confinement room. The Federation ruled with an iron fist,not allowing any opposition to stand for one minute.They would also eliminate anyone they felt to be a potential threat to their self proclaimed "just and righteous" cause.  
  
  
  
It was the week of the Universal Trade Confrence and the preperations had already begun. This was when each colony representative met with earth representatives and discuss ways to better the trade and help out the colonies and earth. The main scheduled speaker was to be Jessica Natalis,the daughter of the head representative over all the colonies,but as assumed,he was only a spokesperson,his power was very limited. In fact, Jessica had more political stroke than her father because Whizes son,Kyle,had a thing for her. Kyle was a very spoiled brat who would stop at nothing short of killing to get what he wanted in his life. Jessica was one of the most respected women in the colony because of her beauty,eligance,and knowledge. Though many admired her, Kyle went to the point of making advances,but when he was rejected,he grew cold and bitter,swearing he would have her at all costs. The supervisor was Vance Howling, once an ace mobile suit pilot,he traded his suit in to oversee many important events,such as the UTC. After the confrence had taken place, the results of all trade negotiations and end results would be covered by the world news, even though there would be minor updates after each day of negotiations,the major news wouldnt be released until it was all finalized.It was scheduled to last for one week, but the senators and represenatives were prepared to take as long as needed until things were on settle and secure ground.  
  
  
  
Jessica sat in her room preparing her opening speech for the confrence. She had been a nerves wreck and with the meeting in just a few short days,the pressure began to be too much for her. She laid down on her bed and began to cry,all the stress had finally caught up with her.  
  
Jessica:"I just cant do this,this is too much for me, I'm too young to even be involved in this political garbage."  
  
She sat there crying until finally her father walked into the room.  
  
Reily:"Jessica? Honey whats wrong?"  
  
Jessica: "Ooooh,dad,I just cant take this pressure, this is my first major speeking engagement and I just dont feel ready for it."  
  
Reily threw his arms around her and embraced her  
  
Reily:"Jessica dont worry about it,I will speak in your place if you need me too"  
  
Jessica: "Fine,but at least let me make an appearance,I do have a few things I would like to say."  
  
Reily: "That'll be fine,now get some sleep,its getting late and you havent been getting enough sleep anyway."  
  
Jessica gave her dad a hug and a kiss as she got under her covers and quickly fell  
  
asleep.He father stood over her for a few minutes thinking.  
  
Reily:"You're a strong girl Jessica.....never give up"  
  
Reily walked out of the room,down the flight of stairs,and into his room.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere,in a shaded forest now a mountain basen,2 men stood in the shadows talking. One was tall wearing a red cape,coat,uniform and a silver mask while the other wore a tank top and ripped up military style camoflauge pants.  
  
Masked:"So....are you interested in joining us?"  
  
Camo:"It sounds promising enough,but,why should I care what happens to the colonies,and besides,everything seems to be alright relations wise between earth and space."  
  
Masked:"Or so they would want you to think,there is alot more to the EF than you realize, I know the way they think, I have seen and read about there past....I have been on the inside of their organization."  
  
Camo:"You sound like you know what you are talking about....I guess I have no choice...yes,I will join you,the names Emauri..."  
  
Masked: "You will know my name when the time comes...be on standby for when we put "Operation Axis" into operation..........."  
  
Emauri:Right.........  
  
Both men parted ways.Emauri walked back up the mountain through a path that lead up to the city. The masked man walked a few yards,looked around, and walked into the side of the mountain where an elevator waited to take him back to his underground facility. As the elevator descended the man thought about the next move that was about to be made.He thought about how it would ultimately effect the Universal Century,how after this there would be no going back. He had already decided that he would enact his plan one the eve of the anniversary of the One Year War,right in the middle of the UTC meetings. The elevator stopped and the man stepped out in the docking bay. He looked around at the construction of the suits,and the overshadowing gundams. He looked at his personal mount towering over in the corner. Mobile suit combat had not taken place in around 22 years, and in that period of time the people surrendered their rights to the Earth Federation. His eye caught someone running at him waving his hands.  
  
Jarrod:"SIR SIR!!! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!!!"  
  
Jarrod grabbed him by the arm and led him to the main moniter. On the screen was Whize.He was announcing that the vice foreign minister of Germany had been imprisoned and was awaiting judgement.  
  
Jarrod:"General Klein,this has gone far enough,I am afraid if we dont attack soon then the Federation will elimate all those who oppose them.I feel that the UTC has been called not to help anyone,but to find out where the people stand. I also fear that those who dont share the sentiments of the Earth Federal Forces will meet a bitter end."  
  
Klein:"Dont worry, we will take care of them soon enough,only 3 more days to go until that confrence,and the anniversary of the One Year War. Thats when we strike.Tell me,whats the status of the mass-production,not the custom suits but the mass-produced.  
  
Jarrod: "Well,as of right now,its as follows: 25 Kaemphers,15 Gelgoog Jeigers,75 Zaku II High Mobility Types,10 Byg Zams,5 Neue Zeils,20 Zaku IIIs,4 FA-ZZs,30 Hygogs,30 Acguys,17 Zugock-E's,12 Rick-Dom IIs. Thats about it right now,I mean,we have more suits but those are the ones worth mentioning. We also wont need all of those right now."  
  
Klein:"I realize that,so we have more suits than you have told me. Are any of them more powerful than our gundams."  
  
Jarrod:"I dont believe so,but they should be enough to take down the Federation with great ease."  
  
Klein:"Good,I want to make a worldwide Federation strike,hitting all their major strongholds at once."  
  
Jarrod: "What about the Chromestar unit,they have all the technoligy they need and could easily have more powerful suits than us?"  
  
Klein:"Dont worry about them,I will address the soldiers tomorrow in the auditreum.For now I would like to get some rest."  
  
Jarrod: "Right sir."  
  
Klein walked down the cooridor to his room.When he entered his room he found a small box with a note attached to it laying on his bed. Klein picked up the box and examined it closely. He took the card off to see if it stated who it was from and what was in it. Klein opened the card and read the following:  
  
My Dearest Leos Klein,  
  
"It has been such a long time since we've sat down and talk. Ever since you  
  
became serious about this little "coup de tat." I miss our talks,I miss the walks  
  
late at night. Its been so long you probably wont remember me, but I feel that  
  
once you lay eyes on my pretty face, you will recall all the things we've done  
  
together. I also bet you are wondering whats in that box over there. Well,why  
  
dont you just open it up and see, once we meet tonight it will be evident what  
  
the item in the mystery box is. You hold the key to my heart,Leos, and I hope you  
  
will unlock it tonight when we meet."  
  
------ Love,  
  
????????  
  
Klein was utterly baffeled by this letter. He hadnt been in a relationship with anyone since his teenage years,but noone he could remember plainly. Another mystery was how this person knew about his "coup." Klein approached the box and opened it cautiously. What he saw in there utterly confused him,he couldnt put two and two together on this one by any means. In the box was a C4 charge and a map with the meeting location on it. Klein thought aloud to himself.  
  
Klein:"Now.....what exactly would someone who writes that kind of letter be  
  
doing with a C4 charge? This is Bazzare."  
  
He examined the map closely and noticed that he was to meet her at the delta of the river at 12 AM,when the moon was at its brightest. That was only a few hours away. Klein sighed heavily as he walked out the door with the C4 and map in his coat pocket and covered it with his shoulder cape. He put his mask back on and headed out the door. Before he could get out of the door though, Jarrod stopped him.  
  
Jarrod:" Hey man,where ya headed off too?"  
  
Klein handed him the letter and walked out the door to the rendevous point.  
  
Jarrod:"Hehehe, that guy sure is something."  
  
  
  
Brian,the leader of the Chromestar Elite Prevention Unit, sat and shuffled a deck of cards while talking with Whize over a commlink. They were discussing the UTC that would take place in a few short days. Brian had suggested that at least 2 Chromestar representatives be there for protection and to make a few statements.  
  
The Chromestars were a select few soldiers from the Federation.They were given unlimited spending funds and as much material as needed for the construction of their mobile suits. The leaders of the Chromestars were Brian Darkstar and Ami Mai.  
  
They were chosen to be leaders because they were the only known natural newtypes.  
  
Most the newtypes in existance at that time were artificial newtypes,and though in the past artificial newtypes were as much as a threat as the natural newtypes, the artificials of late were severly lazy and didnt care to enhance their abilities. Brian's closest friend in the Chromestars was Tetsuya,a young man who was in a deep reltionship with another member Stephanie Mckenzie,a relative of the old mobile suit pilot,Christina. Sometimes his emotions would get in the way of his judgement in combat. One instance of this was when he was in combat with a small rebel militia of greatly weaker piloting abilities. A member of the militia fired off all his armaments at Stephanie. Though her suit was an NT-1 Alex,she had plenty of time to move,but out of pure instinct Tetsuya dove in front of the blast and got his suit mauled. The members of the Chromestars were extremely bonded,but they were still corrupt and depraved to a grave degree. As the conversation went on between Whize and Brian,a subject came up that would be a major factor, another uprising. It was on the date of the One Year War and they were going to be prepared for anything that could go wrong.  
  
Brian:"Sir,do you honestly think that such a foolish thing would occure? I mean really,is there anyone dumb enough to challenge the power of the Federation?"  
  
Whize:"You must not get so high on yourself Brian,there will always be those who oppose us,though I doubt there are any left who can cause substantial damage."  
  
Brian:"Just let at least me and Ami be there,we're by far the most powerful, since you seem to think someone will oppose us."  
  
Whize:"Very well,but,I must ask,where do plan on hiding your mobile suits? The colonies dont have any clue that we have mobile suits in our possession."  
  
Brian:"Dont worry about it Eddy ol' boy,we can take care of ourselves."  
  
Whize:"Sigh. As you wish,I must get some rest,I have to prepare myself tomorrow."  
  
Brian:"Absolutely"  
  
Brian closed the link between him and Whize and headed off to get some sleep himself.  
  
  
  
It was 11:55 PM,Klein stood at the top of tree observing everything under him,looking for this mystery person he was to meet. Finally at 11:59 he caught someone walking by the stream in a black overcoat,completely shadowing the face.  
  
Klein dropped from the tree and walked torwards the person. When they were 3 feet away the other person turned and faced Klein. They had their head bowed but could see Klein from the top of the eyes. When the mystery person finally spoke, Klein almost jumped in the river to drowned himself. The voice was frighteningly manly.  
  
????:"Hey big guy."  
  
Klein:"What in the....."  
  
The guy flipped his hood from his head and revealed his purple hair,as he looked up Klein knew exactly who it was.  
  
Klein:"Hahahaha,If it isnt Trunks.Still up to your old tricks I see?"  
  
Trunks:"Hehehe,thats right buddy."  
  
Klein:"So,what have you been up too...and what was up with that letter...and the C4?.....How did you even manage to get that into head quarters?"  
  
Trunks: "well lets just say I had heard about what you were doing,and was able to break in,and slip out without anyone knowing."  
  
Klein:"You truly are a muli-talented man."  
  
Trunks:"So,I liked what I saw,interested in an experianced pilot? Trained by the Federation,but didnt like the way they were headed so I just left em."  
  
Klein:"I assume you already know about our plans then?"  
  
Trunks:"To strike during the UTC meeting? On the One Year War anniversary?"  
  
Klein:"Alright then,lets head back to the Neo Zeon base....from there we will take care of all the attack details during the meeting."  
  
Trunks:"Right,lets go."  
  
Klein and Trunks headed back the Neo-Zeon fortess,it was near 12:30....and they were both worn down and needed some well deserved rest. When they arrived at the Neo Zeon base,Jarrod took Trunks to his room. Klein nearly passed out as soon as he opened his door.It had been a long grueling day. The UTC was going to be held in 2 days.They had one day to prepare for the meeting.  
  
  
  
Sun had just broken and already planes and ships were pouring in with the delegates from all over the world and from the colonies. Delux suites and other ritz over priced resorts were being booked up in an instance. The delegates were wanting only the best for them and their families.While some were relaxing and getting ready,The Neo Zeon were now filing into the auditoreum for the main strategy and plans to be given. From behind the curtain stepped General Leos Klein and his strategy coordinator Aidan Pryde.  
  
Klein:"First off we need to set up the teams.They will be as follows."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Jarrod Miklan Chloe Trunks Aidan Mak  
  
Sazabi Quin Mantha Qubeley Re-GZ Nue Art Jagd Hygog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Team Team Team Team Team Team  
  
Nightmare Rush Hearts Magma Khan Cyclops  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
(3) Hi-Zack (2)Zaku II (2)MP Qubeley (1) Gelgoog (1)Desert (4)Acguy  
  
(2)Jadg Doga High Mobility (3)Gouf (2)Gouf Flight Type (3)Zugok-E  
  
(1)BygZam Type type Zaku II  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
East India Anartica Russia California Egypt Black Sea  
  
Base Base Base Air Fortress Base Underwater Base  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Klein:"Now,Aidan will give you the strategy on how to strike the bases while  
  
I go and prepare my suit for combat....Oh,are there any question?"  
  
Solder:General Klein,what about you? Arent you going to fight with us?"  
  
Klein:"Of course,but I will be showing up at the UTC in Masamune.I dont need  
  
any help for this mission.I have had enough training to handle whatever they can put out...dont worry about me, you just do your job and make it count."  
  
Soldier:"YES SIR!"  
  
Klein walked off the stage,but not without giving a "SIEG ZEON" causing the  
  
crowd to errupt. Klein shook Aidan's hand as he stepped off the stage.  
  
  
  
They day went by rather quickly,almost too fast for some of the nervous Zeon soldiers. Some were bragging about how they would become ace pilots and others about how they didnt know if they would come back in one piece. Regardless,everyones sleep was restless with the exception of Klein,who seemed to know everything would be alright. The day had finally come,the day where Neo Zeon would finally reclaim its former greatness and take the first step in the liberation of the colonies and earth from the Federations rule.......  
  
  
  
Day had broken. There was an intense air everywhere.The soldiers were preparing their suits while the majority of the lesser pilots stayed behind.They had all  
  
been up since 7 AM,preparing their mobile suits for the initiative strike.The squad leaders were huddled together praying for the protection of them and their men. They knew that this would not be easy,but they had confidence in their soldiers piloting abilty.The time had come,the units left from the docks to their respective areas they were in charge of taking down.It wasnt a destruction mission,but one to take over the bases temporarily so Klein could get his point across to the delegates.One by one the units left the base smoke filling the docking bay. Klein stood there looking at the Masamune.A powerful gundam that had recently been completed and had been tested only once before. Klein climbed in his gundam,strapped in and headed off to the UTC to deliver his message. It was time.No turning back from this point on. As the smoke trailed behind him all he could think us was if he really did have enough training to take on the Federations best.He knew they would have tight security,how tight he wasnt sure. He set the Masamune on autopilot,drew the Neo-Beam Masamune Saber,and closed his eyes.He would now have to test his true abilities,but down inside,he knew,regardless of his abilities or not,there would be no turning back at this point....  
  
-The Rebirth of Neo Zeon-  
  
  
  
12 PM, The Universal Trade Confrence had begun. Edward Whize took the stage to give the opening statement and to let the discussions begins.  
  
Whize:"Hello and welcome to the first annuel Universal Trade Confrence. It is a pleasure and and honor to host such a meeting with the likes of the people I am in the presence of. I am pleased to announce that through these meetings,we will establish new friendships, and break down walls of seperation.We will be a unified foundation. We will be discussing the trade routes, the rules,and figure out how we might make these rules better for the people of earth....and the colonies. I realize some may see us as evil, but we have always been there for the people. When the Duchy of Zeon tried to destroy the earth to seek its own vain glory,we were there. When the Titans took dominion of the colonies and earth,we never gave up our fight for the freedom of people. When that disgrace to humanity Char Aznable tried to eliminate earths population by dropping the Axis, Amuro Ray gave his life to stop him. When the Crossbone Vanguard took innocent lives of the colonist and those who tried to defend them, we continued to battle. Finally, when the Zanscare Empire opposed us, we and the League Militare continued to fight for your freedom. We will always be there to help mankind prosper. Now without further comment, I would like my son to say a few........*crash*........what was that?"  
  
Suddenly a recruit from the EFF burst through the doors. He had seen something on its way to the UTC building...he saw...a gundam.  
  
Guard: EVERYBODY!!! PLEASE!!! YOU MUST LEAVE!!! THERE...THERE....THERE'S A GUNDAM COMING THIS WAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Immediatly the crowd started rustling around.Chaos and confusion had set in.The people were making there way torwards the exit when they were stopped by Kyle Whize.  
  
Kyle:"None of you worry.We have the situation under control.Its silly to think there is a mobile suit out there, more or less a gundam. Think about it,there havent been any mobile suits since the Zanscare incedent. Please,everyone take your seat."  
  
The crowd returned to their seats,though still a little uneasy. Kyle went and took a seat next to Jessica,who not wanting to be rude,remained in her seat even though she couldnt stand the sight of Kyle. Kyle leaned over to her while puting his arm around her.  
  
Kyle:"Everything's gonna be ok,I'm here for you.."  
  
Jessica turned around to him,popped him in the jaw, and went to sit closer to the front. Kyle just didnt get the hint that Jessica detested him. Kyle only persisted because he knew with his kind of political power,anything could be his if he wanted it.*CRASH* A massive noise came from outside. All the people ran out to see what it was.What they saw horrified them. A gigantic mobile suit...a gundam. Klein flipped a switch that put him on loud speaker.  
  
Klein:Everybody, listen up,things arent as they seem. The EFF is not in any way for your benefit. Look at what just happened. A vice-foreign minister was thrown in jail and is now awaiting execution. Whize,what was that mans offence!!"  
  
Whize:"That man threatened my life! That is a serious offence! People like him should not be aloud to roam earth of space freely!"  
  
Klein:"Really? Was that really what happened? Or was it Kuishnov's supporting his family on Side 4. Who were just as unjustly accused of acts against the government?"  
  
Before Whize could answer, two suits came from behind the building. The Seraph and the Air Master Burst Custom. They headed straight for Masamune with beam sabers drawn.The flew and rotated around each other as they approached Klein's gundam. The people noticed the E.F.F/C.E.PU logo on the side of the two other mobile suits.  
  
Reily:"WHAT IS THE MEANING IF THIS!!! I thought you got rid of all the mobile suits?"  
  
Whize:"I...know nothing of the these 3 suits,but be thankful two of them are fighting for us."  
  
Brian and Ami laughed as the approached Masamune. Klein stood there motionless.  
  
As soon as Ami and Brian brought the beamsabers down to strike,Klein lifted his beam masamune,blocking both beam sabers.  
  
Klein:"So you two are from the Chromestar Elite Prevention Unit...."  
  
Brian:"Thats right punk,and we are about to show you why we are elite."  
  
Ami:"You should have know that you wouldnt pull off whatever you are scheming!"  
  
Klein didnt reply with words,he lifted off the ground and shot backwards. Brian and Ami thought he was retreating. As soon as Klein got 100 yards back,he stopped turned around, and lunged forward full blast. Brian and Ami fired rifle shots at him but he weaved between all of them.  
  
Klein:"I'd excpect more from feddies."  
  
Klein went hand to hand combat with Brian. They criss-crossed throught the sky beam saber and masamune. As Brian prepared to strike the cockpit,both he and Klein broke out in a cold sweat. The heat level seemed to increase in their cockpits. They began to get intensly nervous and anxious. Neither of them were sure what was going on until they both launched their funnels. As soon as the funnels deployed,they knew what was going on. Ami sat their wondering why they hesitated. She couldnt understand what was going on because she was an artificial newtype. Its been said that when two pure newtypes meet in combat they can sense each other,there would be a tension in the air and both pilots would begin to feel nervous. Klein and Brian were the last two newtypes.  
  
Brian:"YOU CANT BE A NEWTYPE!!!!!"  
  
Klein:"It would appear that I am....AND I INTEND TO BE THE LAST NEWTYPE!!"  
  
Klein dashed at Brian with his funnels blazing hard. Brian defended the onslaught the best he could by challenging the other funnels with his own. As Klein proceeded to grab his hydra cannon, Brian unleashed a flurry of 180mm bullets into the chest of Masamune. The Masamune was rocked,and to a considerable degree. Brian knew that he had to strike the cockpit if he had any hopes of stopping Kleins assault. Before he could pull out his hyper beam saber,Ami asked if it would be ok to radio back up.Brian gave the ok to send major back up units. Whize intercepted that conversation and was outraged. Noone knew at this point the EFF was still in possession of mobile suits.  
  
Ami:Brian,may I please order back up? I dont think we can handle him on our own.  
  
Brian:Right,do that,we can put him away nasty....just how I like it.  
  
Whize:WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE WORKED FOR IF YOU SUMMON MORE MOBILE SUITS!!!!!!  
  
Brian:"Butt out eddy....we our the specialist here...not you! Ami...proceed"  
  
Ami:"Brian....the...the bases...are...are.."  
  
Klein:"Remember this little scene? I believe it went like...ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!"  
  
Brian:"NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF THE FEDERATION!!"  
  
Klein:"Oh no...you can do an excellent job on your own...."  
  
Brian:"WAHAHAAAAAAAT!!!!"  
  
Ami:"BRIAN CALM DOWN!! IF YOU GET ANGRY YOU CAN THINK RIGHT!"  
  
Brian:"SHUT UP! I will take care of this myself!"  
  
Brian flew forward full blast and prepared to strike the cockpit once more. Right before the sword came across Masamunes cockpit,Masamune grabbed the arm of Seraph and held it back.  
  
Brian:"Heheheee,you pathetic worm! No one defeats Brian Darkstar...no one but Ami that is..."  
  
Brian used his other saber to strike but yet again that hand was caught. The two gundams staired each other in the eyes, neither moving, just staring. Klein finally made the move by slowly ripping the Seraph's arms off when suddenly he stopped and let go.  
  
Brian:"What are you doing.....!"  
  
Klein said nothing, he hit a few buttons and instantly the Masamune started to shake,he was throwing Masamune into overdrive. Klein had alot to say and needed to end this battle so he could go about it. The Masamune started circling Seraph with a grenade in each hand. Brian wasnt sure what was going on in the slightest, he just tried to keep up with Masamune's movements. Finally the speed was too much for Brian, he dropped his guard for one second,but with that one second, Klein charged in and smashed a grenade into both Ami and Brians MS' chests. The explosions crippled both suits. Neither of them could fight, the Ultima grenade was one of the most powerful ever constructed. Ami and Brian were forced to leave the base and head back to Six Underground for repairs. This gave Klein the oppurtunity he needed. Again he turned on the loud speaker.  
  
Klein:"You've all seen what has transpired, the EFF still has mobile suits in the possession! You are all being decieved by the Earth Federation, you have to open you eyes to this matter, stop living in the shadows in fear of death by this corrupt government!"  
  
Man in crowd: "Is this true, Edward?"  
  
Whize:"OF COURES NOT!!! HE IS SIMPLY SOME EXTREMIST!!"  
  
Klein:"Continue to examine the Federation....there true colors will show."  
  
Whize:"Whoever you are! Come down this instant!"  
  
Klein:"With pleasure"  
  
Klein opened the cockpit and slid down the side of the leg,whereing a black outfit that vaguely resembled that of Vincent Valentine and a helmet/mask exactly like Char Aznable's. When the people saw him they thought that it was indeed the red comet.  
  
Whize: "RED COMET?!"  
  
Klein:"No....I am not Char Aznable...I am his successor,...Leos Klein..."The Black Comet."  
  
Whize:"And what makes you think you should even deserve a nickname?!"  
  
Klein:"You will know when that time comes"  
  
Whize:"Then tell me what you are doing here! Why have you interupted our confrence to further the cause of peace?"  
  
Klein knocked him down and took the platfrom loud speaker.  
  
Klein:"You did this so you could find out where loyalties lie..."  
  
Whize:"HAH! Foolish boy, as if one man can stop the EFF? You cannot destroy what the colonies and earth AND the EFF have fought for!"  
  
Klein:"You did this for power not freedom!"  
  
Whize:"And how do you plan on stopping me?"  
  
Klein smiled, and walked back into his gundam, put the loud speaker on and said something that the EFF hoped to never hear again....."  
  
Klein:".......SIEG!! NEO-ZEOOOOON!!!!!!!"  
  
With that Klein left the UTC and called his soldiers back from the bases. Those two simple words injected fear into the Federation,those two words brought back the memories of Axis...the memory of the One Year War....and worst of all, the memory of the most powerful force to ever oppose the Federation.  
  
Whize mumbled to himself:"No....of all the forces....it was Zeon......."  
  
Everything was about to come unravalled and the war for freedom was about to begin once more...........  
  
  
  
- Another Newtype? -  
  
  
  
Whize sat in his personal quarters at his home talking with Brian. At this point Whize was very unhappy with Brian's decision to strike in the open. He had  
  
risked completely destroying everything the Federation had worked for.  
  
Whize:"You idiotic, arrogant fool! You nearly destroyed the Federation!"  
  
Brian:"Stop being such an ungrateful old fart....he would have killed you if it werent for us."  
  
Whize:"OH? Is that a fact?"  
  
Brian: "Hehehe,yeh...it is....."  
  
Whize:"Well, he had many chances to kill me and he didnt opperate on it. You were the reason the Federation is in such turmoil at this point, not because of that  
  
Zeon pilot!"  
  
Brian:"........."  
  
Whize:"Thats what I thought......if anything stupid happens like this again you and the Chromestars will be officially dismissed!"  
  
Brian:"......very well...."  
  
Whize closed the link between himself and Brian. He proceeded to go down the hall  
  
into his bed room to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Brian sat at the computer desk writhing in anger. He had put up with the  
  
garbage of Whize for too long. Brian was one of the best pilots in the Federation but was being treated like a child. Who had dealt with it enough, he was going to take care of this problem once and for all. He pulled something from the desk and put it in his pocket just as Tetsuya and Stephanie walked into the room.  
  
Brian:"What do you guys want......."  
  
Tetsuya:"Hey, we wanna treat you and Ami to something tonight as a treat for being a fearless and curageous leaders."  
  
Stephanie:"Yeh, we were going to see a movie tonight and thought you and Ami could use the downside too..."  
  
Brian:"What movie?"  
  
Stephanie:"Does it matter? Hehehee"  
  
Brian"Hmph....hehehehe...sure why not."  
  
Stephanie and Tetsuya left the room to go get Ami. Brian sat there grinning,about what only he knew. Brian stood up and walked out the door to follow the other members.  
  
  
  
While the rest of the world either slept or partied, Klein congratulated his team mates on mission completed. The purpose of the mission was not to harm anyone, but it was to send the message to the people that they should be observant of actions taken by the Federation, and to send the message to the Federation that their  
  
intolerable actions will not go unpunished. Soon enough though, it would turn into much much more.  
  
Klein:"Good job guys, I must say you all completed the mission to a perfect  
  
extent. Tell me though....did they see all of the mobile suits?  
  
Chloe:"Weeellll, a few soldiers hid under coves cut out of the hills incase they got past me and my Qubeley."  
  
Jarrod:"They only saw my Sazabi and a Jagd Doga. The Byg Zam and Hi Zack were stationed a few miles away if reinforcements were called in."  
  
Miklan"Well, I got into a scrape with the EFF. Quin Mantha quickly eliminated their pathetic GM's."  
  
Klein:"You killed them.....I thought we came to an agreement that no one was to be killed?"  
  
Miklan:"Sir there was no other way, had I not-....."  
  
Klein:"--Miklan....I know there was another way,and you knew how powerful the Quin Mantha is. There is definately some other way around killing them,you could have disabled their sight by destroying the head and then taking off the limbs."  
  
Miklan:"I...I'm sorry Klein..."  
  
Klein:"Dont worry about....we will discuss this later...."  
  
Aidan:"It was quite simple for Zaku and me. Simple pointed the rail gun at them and they didnt move a muscle."  
  
Mak:"Hahaha, we took out a team of GM II's.......fortunately we only disabled the suits, no lives were lost."  
  
Klein:"So, all my soldiers and suits came back in one piece?"  
  
Aidan:"Yep....every last one....."  
  
Klein:"Thats great, I must say I ran into a bit of trouble...it will probably be all over the news anyway. I must give forewarning to all of you...be prepared...war may be inevitable at this point"  
  
Chloe:"Klein?"  
  
Klein walked up to his room for some rest, he now had to be as alert as humanly possible and ready for battle.  
  
  
  
The sun rose and day two of the confrence was held. It was shock to everyone....even Brian, that this confrence was going to continue. When Whize took the stage, one thing was on everyone's mind...what was he going to say about the attack the other day at the UTC. Klein sat in his room and watched on the TV the events that transpired. It had been decided that broadcasting it live would be in everyones best interest if it were open circuit. Whize took the stage and fastened the microphone. He raised his head and scanned over the crowd, taking particular notice of Brian in his black coat. Their eyes caught each others and the tension could be felt. Finally, Whize cleared his throat and opened the confrence.  
  
Whize:"First I would like to say how deeply sorry I am about the interuption the other day. I assure you, nothing like that will ever happen again."  
  
Man:"Excuse me, but, what of the other two suits that sported the EFF logo?"  
  
Whize:"I do not know who those renegades were, but rest assured, they are not our enemy..."  
  
Man2:"Mr. Whize, rumors have been flying around that you are still housing mobile suits in your base, any comment on that?"  
  
Whize:"Let me just say that I would never betray the pact made between the EFF,the colonies, and earth."  
  
Brian:"Mr. Wise.....tell me...who are the Chromestars...I have heard many stories about them and would like to know exactly who they are?"  
  
Whize:"Chromestars? Ah,yes, they were an elite group of mobile suit pilots, but the rest is confidential..."  
  
Brian smirked....he stood up,along with other Chromestar members hidden in the crowd and smiled at Whize.  
  
Whize:"Yes?"  
  
Brian:"We quit...."  
  
Brian reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a hand gun, aiming it at Whize.  
  
Whize:"WHAT!?"  
  
Brian pulled the trigger. Screams went up around the building as the bullet cut the air. Whize dove to the left but was hit where the shoulder connects to the chest. Kyle charged Brian dodging the bullets as they came his way.  
  
Brian:"how can a human be that fast...?"  
  
Brian was cut short as Kyle slammed him in the face with a metal knuckle.  
  
Kyle:"YOU PUNK! YOU THINK YOU CAN ATTACK MY FAMILY AND GET AWAY WITH IT!!!  
  
Kyle pummeled Brian into the ground with kicks and punches. The other chromestar members ran to Brian's aid but the damage had been done. When the other members surrounded Kyle pointing their guns at him, he exploded in rage. His eyes flashed red.  
  
Brian saw this and nearly passed out....Brian knew that Kyle was a newtype from watching him in combat,but never dreamed his powers would exceed that of a Chromestar elite. Kyle didnt even know he had that kind of strength, which could be destructive if someone didnt know how to control it.  
  
Brian:"Lets...lets...go...we have no more to do here....  
  
The Chromestars walked out to a helicopter and were taken back to their base. Brian sat in shock.....2 newtypes that opposed him. He knew that this could lead to something big.  
  
  
  
-Declaration of War-  
  
  
  
Edward lie in his hospital bed sleeping. The whole world had seen this injustice and wanted the people that attacked their leader to be brought to justice. Klein was by far the most puzzled of all. He never would have suspected the Federation stabbing each other in the back to this degree. Klein knew something was going to happen as a result to this idiotic action. He knew it would lead to war. It only took a few hours to confirm this......he turned on the TV to see something horrible....he saw buildings being destroyed.....and innocent people being hurt, all at the hands of the Chromestars. Klein knew what he had to do............he had to prepare his most skilled soldiers for war, their most intense combat yet. It would be a while before he would be ready, but he was going to bust his butt trying. Klein walked into the docking bay and looked up at the Masamune. He peered into its eyes, thinking about how long it would take to upgrade it for the combat that would take place. Jarrod,Trunks,and Chloe walked up to Klein from behind.  
  
Jarrod:"Hey.....I guess you saw.....the news?"  
  
Klein nodded  
  
Jarrod:"I...assume you would like us to begin preperations and intense training for battle?  
  
Klein:"YES!....the Federation will be pre-occupied with the Chromestars so we can wait for the right moment to strike...."  
  
Chloe:"Klein? Can I ask you somethin?"  
  
Klein:"Yes..."  
  
Chloe:"I...I have a bad feeling about this whole ordeal....something isnt right...."  
  
Trunks:"?"  
  
Klein:"Explain..."  
  
Chloe:"Well...doesnt it seem odd how this would happen right after our attack?"  
  
Klein:"No....this was too extreme...the Federation isnt one to endanger each others lives...not in this manner."  
  
Trunks:"Kleins right...the Federation would be risking too much in that one move."  
  
Chloe:"I suppose you would have a point....but still...."  
  
Klein:"Stop worrying,Chloe....."  
  
Chloe:"Sigh.....I guess...."  
  
  
  
Brian stood in front of hundreds of cameras while in the Seraph. It was time to break from under the Federation's wing. Brian turned on the loud speaker, and flashed the gundams eyes at the camera.  
  
Brian:"FROM THIS POINT ON NO ONE WILL BE SAFE!!!! WE WILL CRUSH THE EARTH FEDERAL FORCES UNDER THE FEET OF OUR MIGHTY MOBILE SUITS!!!! THIS IS AN OFFICIAL DECLARATION OF WAR ON ALL WHO WILL OPPOSE THE CHROMESTARS!!!!!!!"  
  
The crowds and survivors looked in horror at the massive gundams around them. The gundam was a symbol of war...and now it was official,war had begun again.  
  
Tetsuya:"The Chromestars will forever be the ultimate elite soldiers in the Universal Century! We will exceed Amuro,Gato,Hathaway,Bright,and, of course, your precious Char Aznable!"  
  
Stephanie:"WE WILL BRING TRUE FREEDOM TO ALL!!! UNDER THE LEADERSHIP OF BRIAN DARKSTAR!!!!  
  
Ami:"All those who wish to follow us, enter in the Megami ship to your left. Witness our revolution....or be destroyed by it..."  
  
  
  
Whize smiled at the television. He knew one day the Chromestars would pull away, he was prepared for this day. He had multiple test and experiments performed on his son, from an early age and even to this day. His abilities surpassed any newtype, or anything at that. When his newtype abilities were tested he ranked well above such warriors as Haman Khan,Char Aznable, and at recent, Brian Darkstar. Aside from mobile suit combat enhancement, his body was strengthened and had been enhanced to the point of super human abilities. The scientist that worked on him had deemed him a Neo-Newtype, and one of a kind at that. Now the time had come to unleash his son upon the world, for them to behold the power of science at its greatest.  
  
Whize:"Kyle...come here...I have a present for you..."  
  
Kyle:"Yeh? What is it?"  
  
Whize:"Normally this isnt something you would give a 19 year old boy, but I think you can handle it..."  
  
Kyle:"Father...I AM a man...and would prefer to be addressed as one."  
  
Whize"Of course of course."  
  
Whize handed Kyle the key to his underground hangar where the most powerful suits were bein held until an uprising may occur. Kyle took the key and headed the door behind the giant statue of RX-78. He opened the door and walked down the deep, dark hallway. After a few minutes of walking, he could sense a very open area, he felt around for a switch to turn on the lights. Finally he found one near the back of the stairs. He flipped and watched as the lights slowly activated, revealing a piece of a something in the middle of the room slowly, little by little. The whole structure then became clear; it was a mobile suit....larger than any had ever seen...this truly was a GUNDAM.  
  
  
  
-Pandora's Box-  
  
----------Psycho Pandora Machina---------  
  
Height: 27.7 meters.  
  
Weight: 45 tons  
  
Weight (fully armed): 90 tons  
  
Pilot:?  
  
Model Number:FFX-8-PDA  
  
Cockpit arrangement:360 field view,Overhead View,Undersuit View,Nuclear Self Detonation, ,Psychoframe, Psycommu,EXAM,Deux Ex Machina System.  
  
Sony Digital CD Player,I-Feild  
  
Build:Bio Organic Gundarium on super-luna titanium moveble frame.  
  
Powersource: Minovsky Atomic Compresser System (MACS)  
  
First Test Date: June 24, UC 205  
  
Official Battle Roll-out:TBD  
  
Manufacter: Anaheim Electronics  
  
Affiliation: Earth Federation  
  
Mass Produced Version:None  
  
Base Design:Psycho Gundam MK IV and V2 Assault  
  
Vernians: 4x360,000 2x250,000 7x100,000 3x50,000  
  
General output:1,324,000  
  
Maxed output:3,340,000  
  
Apogee Motersx4  
  
Max Speed:7.0 G's  
  
Unique Features:Head can detach from body and operate seperate from body from inside cockpit or by remote control.Organic gundarium capable of reconstructing itself in combat.Moveable frame capable of combat. Finish Maneuver entitled "Pandora's Box"  
  
Weapons and Armaments:  
  
Beam Trident x1(stored in shoulder when not in use,used in hands) Beam Naginata x1 (stored in other shoulder when not in use,hand when in use) Neo- Beam Heathawk x2 (stored in side of hip-plate,hand when in use) Hyper Beam Sword x2 (Stored in back Unit when not in use,hand in use) Planet Defensors x8 (4 on each shoulder) 60mm head vulcan,Twin Large Rocket Launcher next to each side of head,Twin Beam cannons x2 (stored on top of arms) Beam shield x2 (one on each arm) Nuclear Grenades x4 (mounted on waist) Back mounted Atomic Bazookas x2  
  
Beam Gun x2 (stored on side of the leg) Fin Funnels x30,  
  
Funnel Bits x20, Cloaker x1,Pandora x1 (Quad Barreled Buster Rifle mounted on the back,hand in use)  
  
After Kyle read through all the stats he smiled...only one thought crossed his mind.  
  
Kyle:"Hehehahaaa...and its all mine..."  
  
Kyle stared into the gundams eyes and grinned for a long time. It was evident that Kyle had more than just Jessica on his mind, now it was time to give Brian his payback. He was going to test it tomorrow if they Chromestars struck again. Just the thought of the powerful beam cannon ripping through Brian's suit excited him. Kyle walked back up the stairs and locked the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Klein looked with anxiety at the moniter. On display was the destruction the Chromestars were dealing out. So many people were getting killed because of the violence...the senseless violence. Klein couldnt take it any more. He looked at Masamune, which was being worked on in the corner, and saw that it was only one-third of the way complete. He walked into the MS storage area and looked through all the suits they had. Finally he came to the Nightingale. Its shear size,speed ,and power would be enough to stop the attacks going on at this time. He jumped into Nightingale and punched in the access code. The vernians roared with power as the docking bay opened. The Nightingale shot from the bay at 3 G's. Klein raced to the location where the Chromestars were attacking.  
  
Brian:KILL KILL KILL!!!! SHOW THEM WHY WE ARE THE ELITE!!!  
  
As the words left his mouth had Klein blasted him in the back unit. The two contended for a while with beamsaber to beamsaber combat. Finally the two dropped the swords into the others shoulder and locked up.  
  
Klein: I'm not dying here! I WONT REST UNTIL THE CHROMESTARS ARE ALL DEAD!!  
  
Brian: This coming from Mr. Peacemaker?! HAHAHAAA!!!!!  
  
Klein:DIE!!!!  
  
Klein freed the other arm and fired the mega particle cannon at Brian's cockpit. However, the massive blast died out to the I-Field. When the Minovsky Particles cleared the heard something above them.  
  
Kyle: IN THE NAME OF THE WHIZE FAMILY!!!!!  
  
Kyle unleashed the Quad Buster full powered. The shot crashed on both Klein and Brian. Kyle looked down with pleasure as he kept firing to ensure their death.  
  
Kyle: HAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Pandora: Yes....blood...you want blood....continue.....  
  
Kyle:YES YES!!! BLOOOD!!!!!! 


End file.
